Plastic bottles and containers, such as, for example, bottles that contain liquids, often develop burrs at or near the opening of the bottle/container during trimming. An example of such burrs may be seen in the container 1000 depicted in FIG. 3, where burrs 1020 and 1040 are seen on the top sealing surface and the inner edge inside, respectively, of the container 1000.